terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Famllennium
"Welcome to a new year of pain!" ~ Famllennium claiming victory in Super Battle Bros: The Rematch. Famllennium, also known as 2018 Fam & 2019 Fam, is a mischievous shapeshifting Imp. He is an annual Super Battle Bros. Participant & a reoccurring antagonist in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance As he's portrayed in the series, Famllennium takes on the physical likeness of Owen Fall, though with only one difference. Like his brother, Famllennium wears a pair of gimmicky glasses that represent the current year, or in celebratory cases, the year to follow. This was the case in The Weirdest New Year's Special Ever, where he is seen wearing 2018 glasses even though it was 2017 when he was on-screen. However, unlike him, Famllennium's glasses are gold & not silver. In his latest appearance, he is seen wearing 2019 glasses & a long golden cape with a hood attached. Upon activating his pyrokinesis, his glasses turn dark pink in color. Famllennium's true form is a floating mass of golden pixie dust, though it appears to maintain a vague shape consisting of a head, legless torso, 2 arms, & a ghostly tail. History Famllennium is a magical Imp who was born on January 1st, 2000. He was born alongside his brother, Manllennium, who were both given a pair of special glasses by their family at the start of every year. None of Fam's early life is known, nor is it known where he even came from. At some point in 2017, Famllennium & Manllennium got prepared for the following year by crafting their own 2018 glasses, as they would become known as the 2018 Bros. Together, they went on a few mischievous quests, including a trip to the Ethereal Dimension. However, they were met by the Mad Artist, who claimed his territory & fought them. They 2018 Bros. stood no chance against the insane Etherealian, & upon their defeat, Fam rage-quit & threw his glasses on the ground in frustration. These were only a spare pair, & the Mad Artist claimed them in victory, wearing them when he fought Corn Man & Gravebone on November 11th. On December 31st, Famllennium & Manllennium took on humanoid forms to mimic the physical likenesses of Jake Fall & Owen Fall. They did this to infiltrate the Fall Residence on New Year's Eve for unknown reasons. While they were there, they goofed around & caught the attention of Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, who was confused as to who they were & demanded to know their identities. Introducing themselves as the 2018 Bros, Dan asked if their gold & silver glasses were the source of their power. Fam claimed that they had special power & put a spare pair of 2018 glasses onto Dan. Manllennium exclaimed that Dan was one of them & that they would call him 2018 Fam II, but Dan immediately took off the glasses with a cold, dead look in his eyes. Though he was severely holding back, he strangled the two & refused to join their little group, directly quoted as saying "I will not be undermined by some strangers who just showed up out of nowhere!" The 2018 Bros. would recover & leave soon after the new year had begun. The 2018 Bros. would return to the Fall Residence on January 6th, & Dan knew they were there. He had come to expose them for who they truly are, explaining that he kept the 2018 glasses they gave him when trying to assimilate him. He examined them, studied them, & destroyed them with his Atomic Breath, only to find that they are made out of magical pixie dust, & that this was what Famllennium & Manllennium's true forms were made out of. The 2018 Bros. were shocked to see that he figured out their disguises & immediately panicked. Dan laughed devilishly at their fear, but made the room silent before stating that he'd not be the one to destroy them; that would be Stupid Boba Fett, who was dispatched by Dan to retrieve the Mask of Corruption, which for some reason was at the house. When Boba introduced himself, the 2018 Bros. mocked his name before noticing the mask sitting in the background. Fam tried to get it, but was telekinetically held back by Dan without knowing. After some unnecessary screaming, the 3 would finally begin their battle. Boba proved to be a worthy challenge to the pair of Imps. His combative experience as a Mandalorian was more than a match for their mystical stupidity. The 2018 Bros. were running out of tricks, but Fam remembered that he can perform alchemy, & crafted a potion that he offered to Boba, saying that he was nice & would heal him. Boba took the bait as it was revealed that this deadly concoction was poisonous the whole time. Boba would fall to his knees, down but not out as a green baton appeared. He swapped out for Biggus Dickus VII, who would enter the ring & fight for the Mandalorian. Not to mention, he too was seeking the mask. But the 2018 Bros. tried to deceive him by putting on their glasses upside down & claimed that they were from the future, specifically the year 8105. Biggus was unamused & put their glasses on the right way. Their fight would begin, with Fam eventually trying to assimilate him with a spare silver pair, but Biggus immediately threw them at him & started to slice him with his sword. The 2018 Bros. were scared; this pirate might actually beat them. The battle raged on, with Biggus gaining the upper hand. None of their attacks were phasing him, so Fam pulled out a Rubick's Cube & asked if Biggus could solve it. Biggus claimed that he never backs down from a challenge & sat down to try & solve the puzzle. While he was distracted, Fam noticed that Bootleg Stupid Mickey's ears were for some reason on a nearby coffee table & tried to bootlegify Biggus, but he kneed Fam in the stomach & got the ears off. Biggus became impatient & sliced the 2018 Bros' throats, killing their physical bodies as their true forms would fly away in defeat. Humiliated, Famllennium & Manllennium would forge new bodies for themselves later on & trained to become better combatants, waiting for the day when they could find Biggus & fight him again to reclaim their glory. On January 11th, 2019, Famllennium & Manllennium would return to the Ethereal Dimension as the 2019 Bros, ready to challenge Biggus to a rematch. He may have been a bit drunk, but he was ready to get back into the action. After a lot of screaming, the battle began, & Fam blinded Biggus in one eye with his Sparkling Spit, but the pirate switched his eyepatch & continued to fight. The 2019 Bros. displayed many different powers they learned since their last confrontation, proving to be an even better pair of opponents than before. Eventually, Biggus used his Anchorwave power against them; his most powerful technique knocking them down instantly. But their luck had not run out yet. The 2019 Bros. pulled out their trump card & utilized their elemental techniques to defeat their enemy. With a stream of flames wrapped in electricity, Biggus was knocked down. He got back up, but was clearly dizzy & unsteady, giving Manllennium an opening to finish him off. As the pirate fell to his defeat, Fam put a spare pair of 2019 glasses on Biggus' head & welcomed him to a new year of pain, followed by him & his brother dancing in victory. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Fam went to see if it was a new challenger, only to be assaulted by Corn Chimera, who lashed out at the 2019 Bros. with his tentacles, scaring them away with his terrifying visage. Frightened beyond belief, Famllennium & Manllennium would retreat into a nearby warp zone & escaped with their lives. Famllennium's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Famllennium is loud, obnoxious, & annoying. He always finds a way to irritate his opponents, even when he's not trying to. He also yells & bickers with his brother a lot. At his core, Famllennium is a delinquent for sure, playing unfair & acting deceitful towards others. Deception is his specialty. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Imp Strength: Famllennium is considerably strong, easily able to combat against Superhumans & Mandalorians. His preferred physical attack is a knee-slam. His maximum strength is unknown. Imp Speed: Famllennium has noticeably fast reflexes. He's quick enough to catch both Boba & Biggus off-guard, acting quicker than they could perceive. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Because his physical form is not his true form & more like a vessel, Famllennium is able to withstand great amounts of damage. He's tough enough to recover from sword wounds, lightsaber wounds, a lazer shot point-blank to the face, & a lashing from Corn Chimera's tentacles. He was even once strangled by the Almighty Tallest & survived, even if Dan was holding back. However, Famllennium cannot recover from fatal injuries such as a slice to the throat. Self-Regeneration: Famllennium's flesh is malleable & can heal from wounds relatively quickly, though in his first appearance his healing factor was a bit slower. This might be due to the Mask of Corruption sitting in the background, influencing the battle ensuing. Shapeshifting: Since he is an Imp, Famllennium's body is made out of pixie dust, & can create a body to suit his needs. However, it seems like he can only choose one form, though this is not confirmed. Biological Irrelevance: Just because his chosen form appears to be Human, his body doesn't actually have to obey the natural laws that come with it. This means that his body doesn't function like a Human's, & can do whatever he needs to do in that form (like eating the plastic wrapper of a candy cane). Special Powers Magic: As an Imp, Famllennium has a natural affinity for magic. * Sparkling Spit: Famllennium can spit out a part of himself (that being his pixie dust) at his opponent. He used this a means of blinding Biggus in one eye, & it seems to have permanently damaged him. * Minty-Fresh Freeze Breath: By eating a candy cane of any flavor, he can breathe out a gust of frosty wind that can encase objects & people in ice. The more canes he eats, the thicker the ice gets. * Pyrokinesis: Famllennium has some control over the element of fire. His flames are pink in color, & upon activating his elemental powers, his glasses change in color from gold to dark pink. ** *Elemental Cluster: This move can only be done in conjunction with Manllennium. By cupping their hands together, Famllennium combines his pyrokinesis with Manllennium's electrokinesis to fire a stream of flames wrapped in an electrical current. This attack is very devastating & can knock down stronger opponents easily. Alchemy: Famllennium once created a potion by mixing a can of ginger ale with mothballs & rat poisoning. This deadly concoction was specifically planned to make Boba feel like he was okay, but only for a few seconds before he would succumb to its poisonous effects. Weaknesses If Famllennium's physical body is given a fatal injury or destroyed, his true form will immediately fly away & forge a new body elsewhere. However, this process can take up to an entire year to perform. Trivia * His real name is derived from the word "millennium". Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Imps Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Idiots Category:Weirdos Category:Form-Changers Category:Male Category:SBB Participants